


Play the Part

by SomebodyFuckingWishes (NoOneFrUkingCares)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation (kinda), Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cake, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fancy Drinks, Kinda, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Slight teasing, Smut, Snow, The Author Regrets Everything, Walk Into A Bar, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/SomebodyFuckingWishes
Summary: What happens when a businessman walks into a bar? He picks up the cutest guy there, obviously.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Play the Part

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** #604
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hi. I don't usually write smut (like at all) so I'm sorry if it's not that good. But besides that, thanks to the prompter for prompting such a creative prompt! I saw it and went feral with the desire to have it, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest! I know it cannot be easy (and I'm not helping streamline the process so I'm sorry about that,) but I genuinely love this so much, writing, reading, and participating in this.
> 
> And a thank you to my [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_song), you keep me sane and functioning and not falling into a sekai-shaped mess.

Little snowflakes are fluttering in the air, a perfect scene of serenity and peace as they come down without the heavy gusts of wind and cold. A few reach out to the people strolling back and forth on the street, as if giving little greetings to those passing by, lingering on waves of warm lights and sweet smells and soft sounds.

It’s a picturesque evening, one of the first and one of the very few that will occur, yet Sehun would like nothing better than to not be a part of it.

He’s cold, he’s tired, and he’s been walking in this weather for far too long. Honestly, when Luhan recommended him a bar that he thought would be nice to visit, he didn’t expect that he would have to walk there in the snow. Serves him right for not checking the weather forecast, he guesses.

The bar is almost like a basement bar, tucked under a bookstore with neat steps leading down and an iron handrail that is already starting to get covered with snow. If Luhan hadn’t told him about this place, he probably would’ve guessed that it was a small restaurant or a massage parlour or something along those lines, another establishment he would’ve never gone into.

Warmth rushes all around him immediately as he steps in, and Sehun stays on the welcome mat for a few seconds, shaking out the snow accumulated on his clothes and wiping off his boots. The bar is cute, a small place with bright lighting and a woody feel, charming and rustic. He has to look across the room to find the actual bar part of this place, which is actually a lot larger than the outside implies. Sehun threads around tables of people chatting happily with each other, skirting the barely occupied dance floor and the singer on a little platform that could constitute a stage. He’s crooning another typical song about love, but thankfully for Sehun’s ears, he’s actually pretty good.

Like Luhan said, there are indeed hooks under the bartop for Sehun to hang his coat, and he pulls it off, feeling stuffy now that the warmth of the bar has caught up to him.

Besides him, there’s only one other guy sitting at the bar, wearing glasses with amber frames and quietly flipping through a book. There’s a gaggle of girls at the other end of the bar, chatting and laughing with the female bartender who continuously polishes a glass, probably all friends supporting her on one of her shifts. It’s not like there’s much of a need for drinks, it seems like the rest of the bar is just groups of friends talking and chatting together over barely touched glasses.

When Sehun had finally gotten himself fully situated, fixed his turtleneck and shivered his last, the male bartender approaches him, a slightly steaming mug already in hand.

“Cup of hot chocolate?” He asks, and Sehun nods. Why not? It’s the right weather for it.

“I thought bartenders usually come up to ask what kind of a drink you would like instead of just offering it.” Sehun’s not judging, especially as he cups his cold hands around the warm cup, but the bartender barely looks legal to drink himself, much less work in this bar.

“Yeah, but I like this job and I don’t serve to minors.” He replies, dead serious.

“I’m probably older than you.” Sehun protests, and the bartender rolls his eyes.

“ID.” Sehun hands over his card without protest, raising the cup to his mouth as the bartender analyses it. The hot chocolate is mind-blowing. It’s the perfect blend of warm and chocolate, barely bordering on the darkness and richness of the cocoa bean, while still so sweet that Sehun can also truly appreciate it.

“Your hot chocolate is good.” Sehun remarks, wanting to drink this for the rest of his life.

“Thanks, I work as a barista on my off days.” He checks Sehun’s card one last time before handing it back to him, looking a bit more welcome now that he knows that Sehun isn’t a random minor trying to sneak in for a drink. “And you’re not older than me, I have a full 4 years on you, brat.”

“4 years?” Sehun gapes at the bartender, who just laughs.

“My life would be a lot more pleasant if everyone reacted like you. What do you want after this hot chocolate?” He asks.

“I’ll figure it out later, I’m not really sure right now.” Sehun decides, and the bartender nods.

“My name is Minseok. Call me over when you decide what.” Minseok drapes a dish towel over his shoulder and walks over to join his co-worker and her friends, who welcome him into the conversation immediately, leaving Sehun to his thoughts once more.

Sehun looks back at the man sitting a few seats away, now with a big grin on his face, probably something funny in his book.

He’s actually quite handsome, even more so with that brilliantly charming smile on his lips. His skin is slightly tanned like he has just spent the past few days on a nice, warm, calm beach instead of pushing through the cold and torturous weather in the city like the rest of them losers, and has on a long black jacket on top of his darker yellow turtleneck. The glasses compliment his turtleneck surprisingly well, and Sehun wonders how he can even make simple frames look like a treasure from beyond. Either way, the man is probably the best-looking guy in the room, perhaps all of Korea in fact. Sehun isn’t by any means a shy person, but he has an aura that makes you feel like he’s just on a different level, untouchable, gone only when he smiles.

Sehun wants to fuck him.

He sets down his empty cup of hot chocolate, half a mind to ask for more. But he came to a bar to drink alcohol, not really good hot chocolate.

“Minseok-hyung! I’m ready to order.” Minseok detaches from the conversation as smoothly as he swooped into it, coming back to Sehun, pulling a bottle off the shelf as he goes.

“What would it be?” He asks, taking Sehun’s empty cup and setting it somewhere out of sight.

“A cocktail. I don’t know too many cocktails, but can I have a sweeter one?’

“Sure.” Minseok gets to work, pulling bottles and containers out of nowhere and pouring them into a shaker. Sehun notes that he doesn’t have to walk more than two steps this entire round, and that was just to replace the first bottle Minseok pulled out on the way over to Sehun. He’s clearly very good at this work, and within what seemed like seconds, Minseok’s sliding a small glass of a red drink across the counter to Sehun.

“Taste it.” Minseok nods, and Sehun obliges, lifting up the small martini glass to his lips. It’s definitely sweet like Sehun asked, enough to cover the just barely bitter edge of the alcohol inside washing down with it. It’s delicious, and Sehun takes a moment to wonder if Minseok is magical.

“It tastes amazing. You make drinks from God, hyung.” Sehun praises, taking another sip to savour the taste.

Minseok beams. “Thank you. It’s called Bend Over Shirley.”

Sehun coughs a little, a bit of the cocktail having gone down the wrong pipe when he heard the name.

“Oh.”

“The name makes most people not get it, but it tastes great.” Minseok continues, starting to rinse his equipment while Sehun quickly rearranges his worldview. At least he’ll never forget the name if he wants to ask for it again.

“Sure, so should I pay for it?” Sehun asks, pulling out his wallet and putting the drink down.

“You’re going to leave after barely two sips of a drink?” Minseok asks, raising an eyebrow, but still taking Sehun’s card when he offers it. “And I thought I made drinks from God.”

“You do, I just want to know if I could also buy someone else a drink.”

Minseok’s eyes dart over not so discreetly towards the man in the yellow turtleneck, who’s nursing a more or less empty glass, focused on the pages of his book, turning softly yet rhythmically, and Sehun nods. Sehun wants to get fucked by those long thin fingers of his, currently tapping melodically against the counter.

“Sure, I’ll tell him that you bought it for him.” Minseok walks away with Sehun’s card, leaving him to sip at his drink and check his phone. There’s a project that they just started, and despite him having clocked out, work emails are flying to and fro. Sehun, frankly, is of the opinion that they don’t need to worry about it, but if he walks in tomorrow with absolutely no idea of what had been happening, his boss is going to end up giving him an hour-long lecture.

“Sehun over there wants to give you a Screaming Orgasm.” Sehun’s head snaps up in surprise, just in time for him to make eye contact with the man, whose cheeks are starting to turn red as he accepts the drink.

“Oh. Thank you.” The man says it to Minseok while still staring straight at Sehun, and he feels his own face start to heat up, and wonders if he should just give up and go home early.

Minseok nods, moving away as the man sips at his drink, still looking directly into Sehun’s eyes. His eyes are beautiful, about as beautiful as the way his tongue licks over his lips, chasing the last few drops of the drink when he places it down. Well, Sehun’s not going to get humiliated without at least talking to him, and at least it’s a good conversation starter.

He hasn’t picked someone up at the bar in a long time, too busy with work and finding that the thrill of finding someone particularly appealing and getting them for a night had faded too much for him to bother taking time out of his schedule to do so. But as he stands and the man’s eyes flicker to him once before returning to his book, he feels a bit of the nervous energy echoing once again in his veins.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Sehun knows he looks good. This turtleneck has been complimented no less than 5 times today, and the classic smooth entrance into a conversation hasn’t failed him so far.

“Sure.” Sehun doesn’t miss the way the man’s eyes drag over his body slightly before Sehun slides onto the barstool next to him, placing his cocktail glass down. Perfect.

“Thanks for the drink, it tastes really good.” The man thanks, and Sehun blinks twice as he tries to think of where this conversation is going. He was supposed to say the first line after sitting down!

“Oh, yeah, no problem. I saw that you were running low.” Sehun nods his head at the man’s previously empty glass, and he nods, raising the white drink to his mouth again. When he lowers it, a few drops of white still linger on his plump lips, before his tongue darts out to quickly lap them up. Is he just a messy drinker or is he purposefully trying to get Sehun hard? Because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, the tactic’s working.

“I’m Jongin.” The man, this good to honest angel, or maybe dumbass, Sehun hasn’t figured it out completely yet, holds out a hand for Sehun to shake like they were doing business in a confernce room rather than trying to find a fuck in this cozy bar. Sehun keeps his eyes on the hand offered to him for one second too long before looking into Jongin’s eyes to make sure he wasn’t trying to play at something. And there is nothing but the most genuine warmth in those beautiful orbs.

Oh no. He’s a cute dumbass.

“I’m Sehun.” Sehun shakes Jongin’s hand, mind racing. He’s cute, he’s innocent, but the way he drinks that cocktail makes Sehun wonder if this facade really is all that Jongin is. Either way, Sehun is definitely getting laid tonight. “So, what are you reading?”

“Oh, this?” Jongin picks up the book as if he hadn’t been completely aware of its existence a few seconds ago, carefully holding his page in place. “It’s just something that a friend recommended for me.”

“What’s it about?” Sehun doesn’t really want to know, but seeing as Jongin is the type of person to shake hands at a bar, it doesn’t really seem like jumping straight in with a different pick-up line and then asking him if he wants to get out of here would work. No, Sehun needs to bide his time, gently lower himself into these waters before hinting at it and finally scoring.

“Oh it’s-” Sehun makes himself comfortable as Jongin starts to ramble, describing a plot and story that’s actually fascinating, and almost makes Sehun want to read it. But what’s really nice is the way his eyes shine as he speaks, excitement rolling through every syllable of his bubbly voice, pouring over the singer in a better song than could ever be sung. Sehun sips at his drink as Jongin speaks, nodding at the right times, trying to take in every single word Jongin says.

“So that’s what happens.” Jongin pauses for a breath and another sip of his drink, barely keeping the smile off his face as he leans in to drink. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve just been rambling on for too long, haven’t I?”

“No, your voice is nice.” Sehun answers truthfully, a grin on his face at the way Jongin acts. He’s so enthusiastic, like a little puppy.

Jongin turns a shade redder as he drains the rest of his drink, drops rolling out of his mouth as he attempts to basically chug a nearly full cup but not properly chugging.

“Careful, don’t choke.” Sehun reaches a finger out to brush a drop off from how it rolls down the side of Jongin’s mouth, pulling it back and popping it into his own mouth as Jongin places his glass back onto the table with significantly less inside.

As expected from something called a Screaming Orgasm, it’s creamy, milk and sweetness blended together into a great tasting cocktail. Great, now Sehun’s going to be going to bars and asking to basically drink what looks like a cup filled with cum.

Jongin’s eyes linger a bit too long on the finger half in Sehun’s mouth, and he nods, pulling his eyes back up to meet Sehun’s. “You’ve heard me talk for too long, what about you?”

“What about me?” Sehun asks, pulling his finger out and wiping it on his pants. It’s fine, they have to be washed anyways.

“What do you do, Sehun? How’s this evening, do you often come to this bar?” Jongin throws out a few questions, not seeming to be completely sure that they were good ones.

“Well, I’m just a boring businessman,” Sehun takes his glass and takes a sip, “the evening’s great now that I get to talk with you, and I do not come here often. Do you?”

“Nope, I got recommended to come here by a friend, and I brought a book because I thought I could finish this book before I return it to my friend.” Jongin raises the book one last time before putting a bookmark in, and closing it to turn further towards Sehun. “Have anyone told you that you look great in that turtleneck?”

Sehun did not expect him to be so forward, but he would happily take this invitation.

“Not any more times than people have said that you look stunning, I’d bet.” Sehun leans forwards towards Jongin, who does not back away but stares back just as intensely into Sehun’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Sehun blinks, finding himself pulling away first for once. He has never lost a staring contest before, but staring into Jongin’s eyes for too long leaves him with a desire to pull away, and a thirst to quench. He reaches for his glass, draining the last few drops in his glass.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Jongin asks, also reaching for his glass. “Call it repayment for this.” He shakes the tall glass slightly and Sehun smiles, finding himself once again infected.

“Sure. Just a small shot, I think I should be getting home soon.” Jongin pouts, exaggerating his expression and using the plumpness of his lips to his full advantage. It does something to Sehun’s heart and something worse to his dick.

“You’re leaving without even giving out a number?” Jongin leans forwards, sly. It’s as if his personality managed to do a full 180, but Sehun thinks he likes it.

“Well, would you like to go with me?” Sehun offers, pulling on a slight smirk. “I would love to hear more about this book.” He winks, just in case the message doesn’t fully pass through, and Jongin’s facade drops. It’s only for a few seconds in which Jongin does a speed run of a few emotions, from surprise to embarrassment to his hasty cover-up in which he plasters a half-hearted smirk over his much more excited smile.

“If you really insist. Minseok-hyung!” Minseok walks back over, looking slightly amused by something.

“Yes?” He grabs the two empty glasses and smoothly moves them off the counter to be cleaned, every motion smooth and purposeful.

“Can you get him a cocktail shot?” Jongin asks, nodding at Sehun.

“And get him a cocktail shot too. Something sweet for both of us please.” Jongins’ head jerks over to look at Sehun as Minseok moves away to start preparing whatever kind of a surprise he has in mind.

“Another drink?”

“It wouldn’t be a good move if I was to be drinking alone.” Sehun shrugs nonchalantly. “And if you don’t want to do a love shot, then I guess I’ll have to toss it back on my own.”

“I’ll drink with you!” Jongin hastily agrees, and the smile that Sehun was trying so hard to keep off his face comes back on.

“Sit On My Face, Jongin, from Sehun, and Deepthroat from Jongin. Enjoy.” Minseok drops off the two shot glasses without so much as a backwards glance, deserting the awkward situation he created as soon as he possibly can.

Sehun makes eye contact with Jongin as he reaches forwards for his shot glass, finding a slight blush also dusting his cheeks. Jongin quirks up one corner of his mouth with the quintessential “Well this is awkward” look and they both burst into giggles at the same time.

“Cheers.” Jongin lifts up his shot glass and leans forwards, looping his arm around Sehun’s. Their eyes meet as their drinks reach their mouths, and the shot goes down easily even with the close contact.

Under the layer of smooth cream, the drink burns down Sehun’s throat, and it’s only his self-control and experience drinking that keeps him from coughing directly into Jongin’s face. Vodka. It’s been awhile since the last time Sehun did a vodka shot.

Jongin does that irritating thing where he licks his lips to catch stray drops again, which only helps to draw Sehun’s attention to how plump and kissable they look.

“Alright, want to go?” Sehun asks, already half out of his seat already, feet heading towards the seat where his coat would be hanging under. “I don’t live that far, but it’ll probably be better to take a cab or something instead of trying to walk all the way there in the snow and cold.”

“Sure. Minseok-hyung, we’ve paid, right?” Jongin asks, slipping his book into a small bag.

Minseok nods, setting a phone down. “Yeah. I’ve called you two a cab. Have fun and be safe.”

“Thank you.” Sehun acknowledges, face probably flushing red as he buttons up his coat. Jongin certainly is blushing, taking slightly longer as he winds a scarf around his neck, looking the definition of cozy.

When he’s finally done, Sehun starts off for the exit, walking slowly so Jongin can keep up while they wind through the place. A warm hand slips into his, and he looks up to see Jongin’s smile, a bit shy but completely blinding, and he has no choice but to smile back. The singer grins a bit wickedly at them, waving goodbye with something that looks like bad intentions in his eyes. Sehun holds Jongin’s hand a bit tighter and walks faster.

Once they burst out into the cold air, it serves to act like a shock, dropping cold snow on a bit of a warm daze. Jongin’s still pretty as ever, grinning as snowflakes get caught in his hair, his hand now the warmest part of the night. The cab hadn’t quite arrived yet, and there’s no one around, and Jongin just looks so pretty.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You look so pretty in the snow.” They blurt out at the same time and Sehun groans. The heavens must be laughing at him, seeing how all his smooth bravado seems to fall to pieces in front of Jongin.

Jongin just laughs more, a pretty and happy sound coming out his mouth. “Sure.”

Jongin tastes like the smooth cream of the drinks Sehun bought him, with a hint of alcohol layered under like a delicious present. His lips are in fact as fun to kiss as they look, and when Sehun pulls back they look redder and shinier than they had before. Sehun wants to kiss him again, but they’re interrupted by the sound of a car beeping behind them. Guess the cab arrived.

“You taste sweet.” Jongin comments as Sehun lets go of his hand, stepping off the curb to pull open the door for him. “Thank you.”

“Is it working?” This will either end in a disaster or make him smile again, but seeing what Jongin smiles at, it seems like it’ll work. Sehun closes the door behind him, before leaning forwards to tell the driver their destination. With seatbelts in and the destination fully stated, the driver takes off, driving quickly through a near-deserted winter wonderland.

“Is what working?” Jongin takes his hand again, fingers curling tightly around his once again. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice that he’s now also unconsciously rubbing circles into Sehun’s skin with his thumb, but just holds on, as if it was completely natural for them to do so. Sehun thinks he likes how their hands seem to just fit together.

“Am I making you fall for me?” The joke itself is lame, and Sehun’s voice slightly falters as he delivers it. God, why did he think taking advice from Jun-

But Jongin’s smiling, his lips curling up almost despite himself, and seconds later he’s laughing again. Okay, maybe Sehun should buy Junmyeon a drink as thanks.

“That was the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard.” Jongin grins, still gently chuckling.

“But you’re still laughing.” Sehun counters, a smile on his face again. When did that get there? He seems to be smiling a lot today despite himself. No doubt Jongin’s bad influence.

Without warning, Jongin leans over and kisses his cheek. Sehun goes red, and so does Jongin, even though the soft smile is still on his face when he pulls back. Really? Sehun was making out with this man seconds before in the snow, but now one peck on the cheek and then he’s suddenly too flustered to do anything? Is he picking up Jongin or is Jongin picking up him?

“It’s working.” Jongin confirms, and Sehun’s smile comes back again. Okay, maybe Jongin picking him up isn’t much of a difference, or a bad thing.

“We’re here.” The driver announces, looking back at them through the mirror. “And don’t worry, your ride is already paid.”

Sehun isn’t usually one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but something about the driver just seems off. For instance, something about his voice and his eyes just seem too familiar.

“Thank you!” But Jongin’s already out of the car, holding the door opening and looking at Sehun expectantly, as if telling him to hurry up. So Sehun drops the matter, shoves a random bill at the driver for a tip, says thanks and gets out of the car. Now that he looks at it, the car looks awfully familiar too as it peels away from the sidewalk, as if afraid for Sehun to look at it too closely.

“Lead the way.” Jongin slightly gestures with the hand holding his bag, and there’s not enough time for Sehun to wonder if Jongin would take his hand again before Jongin’s hand is slipping into his back pocket, basically grabbing onto his ass. Now, Sehun’s ass has been grabbed several times by several different people, and even bitten a few times on non-sexual occasions. But this, this is one of the smoothest and most blatant ass-grabs he’s ever had the pleasure to experience, even if Jongin’s thumb is doing that thing where it can’t stay still, gently rubbing a pattern against the denim. “Unless, you don’t want me to?”

The question has more than one meaning, but ultimately one answer, especially when Jongin’s face is starting to fall, his thumb no longer rubbing circles. Sehun doesn’t want the hand to leave, so he stops his re-evaluation of Jongin for now, and answers. Jongin is slyer than he looks, all soft with his huge scarf and nice frames.

“It’s fine. Come on, welcome to my apartment building.”

If Sehun had his way, he would be living on the first floor, but his parents had been far more concerned with the possibility of getting robbed or flooded, so he lives on the third floor. He’s reconsidering how concerned he is with that possibility, especially when it seems like the short distance up in the elevator and through the hall is taking far too long.

Maybe it’s just because Jongin is gripping onto his ass like he doesn’t want to lose it. But the silent pressure leaves when they actually reach the door to his apartment, and Sehun quickly punches in his password.

Sehun opens the door to his apartment, lights flickering on automatically with the door. Okay, he cleaned up this morning so he doesn’t need to worry about random stuff lying around that would embarrass him, but it’s not like Jongin’s here to judge his house.

“Your plants look beautiful.” Jongin remarks, eyes landing on the potted plants that Sehun got as a birthday gift and was very surprised lasted this long. He expected them dead honestly months ago, and the fact that one of them is blooming is nothing less of a miracle.

“Thank you. I tried really hard to keep them alive.” Sehun slips his shoes off and slides on slippers, pulling open his closet door while Jongin unties the scarf around his neck. He also honestly didn’t try that hard to keep them alive, he just watered them like once or twice a week and they just stayed alive. “Do you want a slice of cake? I made some yesterday and I think they taste good.”

Jongin nods, hanging up his coat while Sehun procures slippers for him as well. He honestly doesn’t know why he’s dragging out this process so long, might as well just press Jongin to his door and kiss the life out of him, but the desire for validation of his baking skills wins out. Besides, Jongin looks like a classy man. You have to buy him good alcohol and serve him some cake and then you sit in his lap and kiss the life out of him.

It’s a chocolate mousse cake, made out of boredom for no real reason besides the fact that Sehun wanted some because someone else had wanted some earlier and then got Sehun in the mood for it. He was also going to get him a piece, but they didn’t bump into each other during the day.

Jongin waits eagerly with the cup of wine Sehun pulled out of the alcohol cabinet, the good bottle that he was saving for a nice occasion. Granted, that occasion was supposed to be a birthday, but having chocolate cake with fine red wine and a hot guy sitting across from him seems far more appealing.

“Thank you for the cake, it looks amazing.” Jongin had taken off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, a glass of wine held in his hand in such a way the light catches his glasses and the glass perfectly. It makes for a beautiful picture, a delectable and delicious one.

“It’s more important that it tastes good, but thanks.” Sehun sets the slice down in from of Jongin, taking his own seat across the small dining table with his own slice in hand. His slice tastes good, but it all really depends on if Jongin’s slice also tastes good. The last time Sehun made chocolate mousse anything was for a birthday surprise, and it was knocked into the pool so no one got to try it.

“I’m sure it’s going to taste spectacular. You made it after all.” Oh, smooth. Sehun’s going to hang on to this man for as long as he can..

Jongin scoops a bit of the cake off, sliding it into his mouth. He then closes his eyes, seeming to savour the taste, trying to feel it all.

Sehun takes a sip of his wine. He was right about wine and chocolate tasting good together, but he didn’t expect to be this nervous over Jongin tasting a bit.

Finally, finally, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring at Jongin’s beautiful face trying to figure out what the cake tastes, Jongin opens his eyes.

“It tastes amazing, I’m going to steal the rest of your cake.”

Sehun sighs, and Jongin bursts into a huge smile.

“What, were you actually nervous?” Jongin takes a much bigger bite this time, watching Sehun drain half his cup. “Of course the cake tastes good, just look at it.”

“You didn’t have to act all serious like that.” Sehun complains, setting his cup down and starting to eat too. “It scared me.”

“I’m sorry for that.” Jongin takes a sip of the wine and sets his glass down, resting his hand over Sehun’s on the table. Sehun feels his heart jump. “But you really did just make the best slice of cake I ever tasted.”

“You don’t need to flatter me either, I can take some criticism.” Sehun remarks. If he keeps drinking his wine at this rate, Jongin’s going to think he’s an alcoholic. He’s nearly done with his glass, and it doesn’t seem right to pour more or steal from Jongin’s cup.

“I’m not lying, it really is the best cake I’ve ever had!” As if trying to prove it, he shoves the rest of the slice into his mouth at once, exaggerating his mmm of delight. Sehun rolls his eyes, a playful smile matching the one on Jongin’s face as he tries to chew and swallow, making slow progress. Finally, with the help of some wine, he manages to swallow the rest of the bite as Sehun polishes off his own plate. Seeing as they have now both drained their cups, Sehun makes the executive decision that it would not be rude to have another glass, and gets up, heading towards the kitchen for the bottle that he had foolishly left.

“Can I have another slice please?” Jongin tilts his head, stopping Sehun mid-step.

“Hold on,” There’s just the tiniest bit of chocolate on the side of his lip and automatically, Sehun moves towards Jongin, intending to wipe it off. But the curious look in Jongin’s eyes suddenly reminds Sehun of what they were supposed to be doing in the first place and he slides onto Jongin’s lap, intending to get them back on track.

Jongin’s hands automatically come around Sehun’s waist, steadying him as Sehun leans forwards and gently licks the chocolate off Jongin’s face.

When Sehun pulls back, Jongin isn’t smiling anymore, eyes flickering between Sehun’s and his lips. Sehun thinks he might be getting hard from the look in Jongin’s eyes alone, because it looks like he might be devoured whole. Good, he likes that in a man.

“You had a little something on your lip.” Sehun breathes, waiting for Jongin’s response. He feels so warm, and the hands around his waist so strong, and Sehun thinks that he might have to do something before the silence and stillness of the moment gets to him.

Jongin leans forwards, and Sehun curls his hand around the back of his neck, fingers tangling with the little strands fluttering at the top of Jongin’s neck as lips meet his own, tasting and teasing and gently poking and prodding, Jongin’s tongue lapping out like a cat with a bowl. When he leans back for air, Jongin licks his lips slowly, eyes fluttering open, a considering look within them.

“Tastes sweet.”

With the hand not currently holding on to the back of Jongin’s neck, Sehun reaches up to gently slide the frames off Jongin’s face, taking care to not accidentally hurt Jongin or the glasses. There’s a few seconds when the glasses finally come off that they just stare at each other, Sehun taking the moment to fully glance, brush over his brilliant cheekbones and piercing eyes without the framing of glasses between them, while Jongin’s eyes dart over his face.

“Do you need these right now?” Sehun asks, breathing a bit harder than he should.

“I don’t think I need glasses to make you cum,” Jongin replies, a smirk on his lips as he shakes his head. He’s breathing just about as hard as Sehun and they just take a few seconds to catch their breaths, eyes not straying away from each other.

And then the moment snaps, and Sehun moves forwards to once again press his lips to Jongin’s as he sets the glasses on the table as gently as he can, though it might be with a bit more pressure than he anticipated due to the fact he was more occupied with other things.

Jongin kisses like it’s a performance and Sehun is the sole audience member to please. It starts off slowly, but quickly he’s deepening the kiss, trying to steal away Sehun’s breath in the semblance of exploring, tongue floating around in his mouth, tasting more than anything. Sehun has to curl his fingers in Jongin’s hair, trying to mess him up so he looks exactly like how he can act, dirtier than anyone would ever expect, sitting there with his book and just finished glass, looking all innocent.

Jongin tastes like chocolate and the wine they’ve just had, and even though Sehun might be slightly tipsy, it’s nothing compared the intoxication that is Jongin’s lips. They barely pull apart for air before they’re reaching for each other once again, kisses engulfing Sehun’s senses, Sehun’s will, all of Sehun until all he wants is more of Jongin.

The hands have traveled back to his ass, groping and squeezing in a way that makes Sehun very pleased that he decided to join Chanyeol occasionally in the gym. After all, if he isn’t working out to get a thicc ass and make hot guys swoon, what is he doing?

“Wait, um, do you want to move so we won’t be fucking next to your dinner table?” Jongin asks, his lips red and swollen. They’re also slightly shiny with spit, but he’s still licking his lips like he’s trying to do something to Sehun. It’s working.

“I mean, I currently have no complaints about the situation.” Sehun rocks his hips experimentally, pushing against the bulge that appeared in Jongin’s pants. Jongin flushes red as if what they’ve been currently doing isn’t dirty enough, retreating back into the cute mask he wears so easily. It’s almost like whiplash, wanting to cuddle with him one second, and wanting to fuck or be fucked by him into oblivion the next, but Sehun thinks he likes this. “Mind if I do something?”

Sehun’s hands are already wandering down as he speaks, lingering appreciatively by Jongin’s sides, which feel like pure muscle. Just from pushing slightly against his chest earlier, Sehun already knows that Jongin’s chest is rock hard. He appreciates that in a man.

“What do you have in mind?” Jongin teases back, though the flush in his cheeks is making is less effective than it could’ve been. Sehun finally reaches Jongin’s waistline, and palms Jongin slightly through his pants. Jongin groans appreciatively as Sehun does it a few more times, and then move to his own his hands, sliding them off as Sehun slides off his lap in a fluidity that would make a lap dancer proud.

Sehun looks up at Jongin, his hands slowly traveling up Jongin’s thighs, giving a slight squeeze then and again to appreciate the firmness of his muscles. They trace slowly up to Jongin’s budge and Sehun palms it one last time for dramatic effect as he unzips Jongin’s pants, and frees him from his restraints.

Jongin’s cock jumps up, and Sehun takes a good moment to appreciate it. It’s thick but also a good length, and would serve well for what he plans to do. Even though Minseok might’ve been trying to embarrass the two of them, he’s also given Sehun a couple of ideas. It’s been awhile, but he’s in the mood for deepthroating some dick.

“This.” Sehun strokes Jongin’s length a few times, spreading the droplet of precum that was starting to bead up.

“That isn’t very detail-ah!” Sehun scoots slightly forwards and cuts off Jongin’s words by sinking his mouth over Jongin’s dick, relishing the familiar feel of having a dick in his mouth. Nevermind deepthroating, it’s been awhile since the last time he’s given anyone a blowjob. This is clearly an error that needs to be remedied immediately.

Not wanting to give away all his cards at once nor wanting to overexert himself - Sehun’s read about that dude who got sent to the ER because he ruptured his airways sucking dick - Sehun starts slow. He rolls his tongue over the head, gently bobbing up and down, moving in unison with his hand, which is currently slicking up Jongin’s dick with his spit. Jongin moans when Sehun presses his tongue into the slit, tasting the saltiness of pre-cum.

Jongin’s hands wrap into his hair, almost desperately as Sehun bobs particularly far down and then swirls his tongue, grabbing at his strands as if grabbing for purchase. They curl possessively, pulling hard enough for Sehun to feel a slight strain but not enough to hurt. Sehun bobs down even further and repeats the action, and even further before he’s drawing out another moan, and Jongin momentarily tightens his grip before he relaxes.

Sehun’s own erection isn’t really worth his attention, seeing as his main focus are the moments where Jongin loses control of his quiet breaths and gentle expressions, when he moans like he can’t help it, when he pulls off Jongin’s steady exterior. Well, that was his main focus until Jongin started speaking.

“Oh fuck, you suck dick so well.” Jongin croons as Sehun sinks further, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in. Sehun would’ve never dreamed that the soft man from moments ago would be saying such things, and he feels the words pierce through his body and head straight to his dick.

“You look so fucking gorgeous with your lips around my cock.” Jongin’s hands accidentally tug on Sehun’s head, pulling Sehun slightly forwards. Sehun’s mouth hits his fist and he sucks harder, not going to be outdone. But his scalp smarts slightly and he can feel himself hardening up, arousal building with the slight mistreatment.

Sehun takes his hands off Jongin’s cock, squeezing them around Jongin’s thick thighs instead, sucking in more and more air to prepare himself. He’s done this before, it’s not hard. And then he takes one last deep breath and relaxes fully, sliding down Jongin’s length until his nose is pressed against Jongin’s groin and the head of his dick is pressed up against the back of Sehun’s throat.

Jongin moans, a deep seated moan as Sehun mades a swallowing motion to constrict his throat, and his hips hiccup slightly, thrusting up into the warmth of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun hmms slightly at that, breathing slowly through his throat as Jongin moans again, pulling Sehun in further, the pressure on the top of his head not letting Sehun move for a few seconds. Then Sehun slides off Jongin’s dick entirely, stroking Jongin’s length while giving himself a brief reprise.

“Only for you.” Sehun’s voice thankfully isn’t yet changed, but he doesn’t give Jongin a chance to respond or turn things his way before he’s deepthroating the dick again. Jongin mutters a curse as Sehun flutters his lashes, hollowing his cheeks and sliding down his cock immediately.

“Fuck.” Jongin bucks slightly into Sehun’s mouth and Sehun gags a little, but the ache burns and it’s almost a high.

Sehun slides his mouth off with an obscene pop again, an idea blooming as memories flood back.

“Jongin, fuck my throat.” Sehun commands, watching as Jongin’s dick twitches at the idea. Good, he’ll like this.

“What? I don’t want to hurt you, are you sure?” Jongin asks, even if the blush rising on his cheeks tell a different story. He wants it, even if he blushes at the very thought of it.

“I’ve done it before. Don’t hold back, I want to feel your cum running down my throat.” Sehun replies, and Jongin sighs a little at the very thought of it.

“If you want me to stop, grab my wrist.” Jongin has to be one of the best sexual partners Sehun has ever had. There are too many guys who will just take a throat to fuck as a throat to fuck, instead of worrying about the person with the throat they’re fucking.

“I rather you beg for me to stop.” Sehun licks a strip up Jongin’s dick to prove a point, and Jongin shivers a little as Sehun’s tongue plays with his slit. But before Jongin could ask him to continue or to stop, Sehun slips the whole dick down his throat, tongue moving slightly against the underside of Jongin’s dick. Jongin groans once, and then he presses Sehun’s head down, harder, until the head of the cock is really flush against the walls of Sehun’s throat.

Sehun risks swallowing, and looks up through the tears forming. “Shit.” Jongin curses, and before Sehun’s fully done with the breath of air he was slowly taking in, Jongin pulls his head back, and starts properly fucking Sehun’s throat.

The reason that Sehun hasn’t been doing a lot of dick-sucking lately is because it’s so vulnerable of a position. You’re giving and giving and giving, and even if Sehun’s own cock is leaking while he listens to the pretty sounds pouring out as he works magic with his tongue and mouth, he’s focused entirely on doing. Before he figured out a few things out, he was on his knees a bit too often for his comfort (and far too long for him to be able to wear the ripped skinny jeans he loves). It’s so much better to be the one getting your dick sucked, holding the other in such a vulnerable position, wrenching moans out of an abused throat as you pleasure yourself.

For some reason, Sehun wants to give to Jongin. Treat him as best as he possibly can, pleasure him in all the ways that Sehun’s learned how. He’s not going to think too much on why, but rather just do.

Now as Jongin fails to bite back more curses and moans than he succeeds, Sehun remembers something else. He forgot the thrill of leaving power in someone else’s hands, the way it aches to keep his jaw perfectly open and the way the head of the cock hits the back of his throat, abusing it in the best way. He also forgot the appeal of hearing his breaths come through, irregular and sudden, leaving a burning in his lungs that becomes pain that he doesn’t seem to mind, even if his sight blurs with nothing but the colour of skin and the taste of cock.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Sehun, you’re so fucking brilliant. You’re an absolute sight to behold-shit!” Sehun tenses for a fraction of a second despite the consequences, but it does its job. Jongin’s words are cut off mid-sentence as he presses Sehun down, cock shuddering once, twice, and then there’s cum pouring directly down Sehun’s throat.

Sehun coughs when Jongin finally lets him go, rubbing at his teary eyes to get a clear view of Jongin, finally getting the amount of air he needs.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Jongin slides off his seat to join Sehun on the floor, coughing and wheezing for air.

Instead of answering, Sehun pulls Jongin forwards by the back of his neck, tugging him into a kiss, letting him taste himself, taste his own release in Sehun’s mouth.

Jongin pulls away first, gasping for air. “I asked for it.” Sehun’s voice comes out raspy, hoarse, and his throat protests slightly with the vibrations of his voice. Sehun thinks he hasn’t ever been this hard, and neither of them are even remotely undressed.

Even though Jongin just came, he doesn’t seem to have much trouble getting hard again, his cock standing proudly wet, flushed and red, especially compared to the dark yellow of his turtleneck.

Jongin pulls Sehun in for another kiss, cupping his face with both of his hands, so gentle compared to just moments ago. Sehun doesn’t have any of the same reservations, hands wandering down to Jongin’s waist, sliding under his soft turtleneck, feeling, appreciating, tracing the hardness of Jongin’s six pack. Sehun breaks the kiss to help Jongin with removing his turtleneck, watching it slide off to leave Jongin in a white tank top that does nothing to hide the definition of his muscle.

“You really are rock hard.” Sehun runs an even more shameless hand over Jongin’s tank top, taking care to drag his nails slightly over his nipples. Jongin smiles, but within a blink it transforms into a smirk as he loses the tank top as well.

“Like what you see?” He asks, pulling Sehun in for another kiss, still determinedly mapping out Sehun’s ass with his bare hands.

“Very much.” Sehun twists a nipple slightly between his fingers, and Jongin moans directly into Sehun’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. One of his hands travels up, tugging instantly at Sehun’s turtleneck. Sehun gets the idea, and the turtleneck is gone faster than Jongin’s.

Jongin’s eyes take a bit too long to scan over the newly exposed skin, and once again, Sehun is begrudgingly thanking Chanyeol for forcing him to go to the gym together. Then he starts kissing down Sehun’s jaw, stopping to bite and soothe oh so often as he makes his way down Sehun’s body. Sehun moans at a bite at the base of his neck coupled with the grind of Jongin’s hand against his long-trapped cock, but Jongin keeps teasing, leaving more kisses than bites along Sehun’s neck and shoulders.

Sehun waits, enjoying the attention, Jongin marking him up so slowly, so delicately. He doesn’t move, arms supporting his weight and leaning into Jongin’s touch, letting appreciative sounds slip out of him.

“You’re not much worse yourself,” Jongin mumbles into the base of Sehun’s neck, doing something that is sure to leave a mark. He licks up to mouth around Sehun’s Adam’s apple, before fitting his mouth back around Sehun’s.

“Not worse where?” Sehun teases, pulling apart from Jongin’s mouth with a lazy smile.

“You know.” Jongin grins, sliding his mouth down to mouth at Sehun’s nipple, sucking and biting through the thin fabric of Sehun’s undershirt. “Your pecs.” His other hand plays with the other nipple as he continues to suck at the same one, leaving an obscenely large wet spot. Sehun moans, arching up as Jongin tries eating him alive.

“Your arms.” Jongin leans into Sehun’s body as he drags his teeth across the thin fabric of Sehun’s undershirt, a dull edge to what could barely pass as pain. Sehun’s arms might be supporting the brunt of their weight, but they’re both trembling, a type of exhaustion from pleasure, helping Sehun along to forgetting himself.

“Your muscles.” Jongin chomps down on Sehun’s abs and Sehun gasps at the sudden pain, rushing through his system almost as fast as the pleasure of Jongin running his tongue gently over the barely there teeth marks.

“Sorry, was that-“

“Do it again.” Sehun snaps, breathless. And Jongin does, always licking his wounds after, turning his white undershirt truly translucent.

Jongin grinds slightly into Sehun as he leaves another mark on his neck, and the surprise and over exertion proved to be too much for Sehun’s arms and he collapses, pulling Jongin down with him into a pile of limbs and kisses. Sehun uses the opportunity to flip them over, pressing Jongin against his floorboards.

“Are you going to eat me?” It’s a joke, but the way Jongin’s voice tremors on a moan as he says it makes it sound a lot more serious, aerosol mixing with the sound of fear.

Sehun lifts his mouth up from the base of Jongin’s throat, noting the one red mark on his body compared to pathmark of marks on his own. “Why? Do you want me to?”

Jongin groans at that, feeling Sehun’s lips and teeth also make their way down his body. “Want me to mark you up so prettily like you did to me?” A nibble at his nipple. “Want me to fuck you into the floor so hard you’ll feel it for weeks?” Jongin sighs at that thought, turning the soft sound into a loud gasp as Sehun brushes slightly against his still exposed cock, now fully hard.

“Want me to do it right now?” Sehun purrs, his tone matching the way he rakes his hand down Jongin’s chest. He’ll have red marks in the morning for sure. Good. “Make you a pretty picture against the white marble? Right here?”

“Bed. Please, don’t fuck me on the marble floor.” Jongin begs, as Sehun helps him out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers even though it basically serves no purpose with his cock hanging out so eagerly.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Sehun stands up, pulling Jongin too. But Jongin pulls him back in return, their mouths meeting as Sehun tries to move them in the right direction.

“Can’t even wait for a short walk to be over?” Sehun chuckles, feeling Jongin’s muscles thrum as he grabs Sehun’s ass, as if to try and lift him up.

“Would you blame me?” Jongin presses Sehun into the wall, determinedly laying kisses on his mouth in between each breath. And once again, despite himself, Sehun feels another smile rising up, which is immediately stolen by the man in front of him.

“Of course not.” Sehun pushes Jongin into the wall of the hallway, chasing after with his lips. Maybe if he works on his arm strength just a bit more, he could one day fuck Jongin against the wall. But that’s a thought for a different time, an idea to be mused over later.

They fall into bed together, hands and mouths grabbing and messing up whatever they can. The very bottom of Sehun’s shirt that Jongin had not yet wet with his mouth is now wet with spit and cum slicking up Jongin’s dick, including a good part of Sehun’s bulge, from the motion of them rutting against each other oh so often. Sehun finally has enough and slides Jongin’s boxers down his ass, which Jongin quickly kicks off. It’s nice dealing back the payback of having a nice ass to grab, and it’s even nicer when Jongin moans into his mouth, ass just as nice Sehun would’ve imagined.

“You’re wearing too much.” Jongin complains, pulling up Sehun’s soaked tank top at the same time as he gets pressed into the mattress, Sehun straddling his thighs if nothing but to keep him down.

Sehun pulls off the stupid undershirt at last, glad to finally be rid of the mess. He shivers when the air hits the liquid on his torso, but he’s not given enough time to process the cold before there are insistent hands on his pants, undoing his belt, trying to pull the last articles of clothing off of him. So Sehun slides off Jongin to do it himself, throwing off his pants and boxers and socks at a speed he’s never done before. His cock slaps slightly against his stomach when it’s finally freed from its restraint, and Jongin’s eyes brighten somewhat.

And for a few moments, they’re frozen like that. Sehun’s not entirely sure why he’s frozen in place, but it’s probably because of Jongin’s stare, roaming over him slowly. They’re laser-focused on the cock that Sehun has always known to be larger than the usual, red and angry and bothered because of Sehun ignoring his own needs to attend to Jongin for so long. Jongin swallows, the sound too loud in a room that was very recently filled up with heavy pants and gentle groans. But slowly, so slowly, Jongin’s gaze travels, a quick glance at Sehun’s legs, before traveling up Sehun’s chest, littered red by his own hands.

When their eyes meet, Sehun resists the urge to suddenly cover up or blush. Despite everything that had been going on prior, and all the things Sehun has done, Jongin staring into his soul feels a bit too much like indecency, stripping him embarrassingly bare.

“Like, um, like what you see?” The line would’ve been really smooth if Sehun’s throat hadn’t suddenly closed in the middle of the sentence, embarrassment clogging up his vocal chords and requiring Sehun to clear it.

“I love what I see.” Jongin replies, not a hint of a joke in his face or tone.

He opens his arms for an embrace, asking Sehun to join in. Sehun obliges easily. This is probably the first time he’s gotten a hug during the middle of sex. It’s a good hug.

Jongin topples himself over, dragging them back into a pile up on the bed. When Sehun looks up at him for an explanation of his actions, Jongin just smiles lazily at him. “Okay, I’m satisfied, can you fuck me now?”

“You’re shameless.” Sehun accuses, pushing himself off the man, and gaining a spectacular view of Jongin slowly spreading his legs, puckered hole on whole display next to his proud cock.

Jongin only smirks.

This wasn’t exactly what Sehun had expected when he spotted Jongin at the bar, but who is he to complain at the turn of events? He would almost think he prefers Jongin like this, sly, surprising and unbelievably sexy.

Sehun hooks his arms around Jongin’s thighs, dragging his body closer. The smirk falls from his lips at the sudden disruption and as Sehun leans down to lick a perfect strip across his hole.

“Ah!”

“Don’t worry, I think I’m too impatient to eat you out tonight.” Sehun admits, cupping Jongin’s ass with one hand, thumb ghosting across the circle of muscle as he reaches for the bottle of lube in hs nightstand drawer with the other.

“You better keep this promise.” Jongin says, watching as Sehun pours a good amount of lube onto his fingers, slicking them up.

“Of course.” Sehun smirks, pulling one of Jongin’s legs up to sling over his shoulder, exposing him slightly more.

The first finger that slips in meets slight resistance. Jongin tenses at the intrusion, clenching around the digit for the briefest of seconds before he relaxes with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut for the fraction of a second as Sehun starts slowly moving.

“Shit, you’re tight as fuck.” Even with only one finger, Sehun can feel how tightly Jongin’s ass squeezes, as if trying to suck Sehun’s finger in further, deeper, harder, even as it loosens up at the same time. “I guess you’ll need a good dick to properly work you open.”

Jongin breaks eye contact, flushing as he tries to cover his face with his arms. He doesn’t do a good job, even if he covers his eyes so Sehun can’t look into them. “Your dick is going to be splitting me apart-Hunnie!”

Sehun twists the now two fingers within Jongin, hearing his breathing start to pick up, little huffs he tries his best to bite down, with little success. Sehun takes a little pity on Jongin, evening out the rhythm instead of teasing, watching a pout form on his lips even as they form silent syllables.

“What were you saying about my dick?” Sehun might be taking a little pity on Jongin, but seeing as a little teasing would reveal either a flustered or suddenly confident Jongin, this seems harmless. He’s also not sure exactly which side he prefers.

“Absolutely nothing.” Jongin shakes his head, still refusing to look properly into Sehun’s face.

“Nothing?” Jongin nods, and Sehun lets out an exaggerated sigh, smirk growing on his face. “I thought I heard something about my dick splitting you apart?” Sehun angles his fingers differently, snapping to the side, prodding and searching faster now. Jongin gasps, letting a few sounds fall out of his mouth.

Not there yet. Sehun returns to his slower pace as Jongin groans, one of exasperation rather than want.

“Sehun!”

“Yes?” Sehun flutters his eyes despite having no one to appreciate it. Ah well, he has been told too many times that he’s dramatic, might as well live up to the standard.

“Please, don’t tease.” Jongin groans, his body slightly twisting. Even though he only has one leg to push his weight into, he’s starting to rock his hips back, up against the push of Sehun’s fingers. “Are you trying to finger me to another orgasm?”

“Why?” Sehun twists his fingers again, prodding once again. Jongin shudders but it seems like it’s not the right place either. “Would you like me to?”

“Hunnie!” Jongin cries indignantly, as Sehun twists his two fingers a bit more. Nope. Maybe he should switch it up a bit differently.

“Look at me, Jongin.” Sehun coaxes, slowing the speed of his fingers, pulling them out oh so often with a filthy pop to just circle around his rim, watching the way his hole flutters open for a few seconds, almost as if asking to once more be filled, before Sehun shoves his fingers back in.

“Why?” Jongin mumbles into his arms, now secured tighter around his face. Sehun knows that this is probably all because of his teasing, but he’s not one to play nice at all.

“You get to see if I choose to just get you to cum like this.” Sehun slips another finger into Jongin’s hole, still going at the same slow pace, but Jongin gasps, finally removing his arms from his face to grasp at the sheets.

“You’re really planning on making me cum from your fingers!” Jongin accuses, not even bothering to bite back the moans that punctuate his sentence.

Sehun only smirks back, shifting to pull Jongin’s leg slightly higher up his shoulder so he can better twist his fingers around, and, maybe, just…

“Se-hun!” Jongin moans out his name with a tanzalizing emphasis, sending it running straight to Sehun’s leaking cock. Fuck, is there really anything hotter than hearing him moan his name?

“No, not tonight.” Sehun speeds up his fingers again, pressing against Jongin’s prostate, keeping him on stammers and broken sounds. He looks so gorgeous that Sehun wants to imprint this into his brain forever, lips pink and abused with little sounds escaping, an upper body marked up and down by Sehun, yet his hips still obediently moving, pushing up against Sehun’s fingers every time he pushes up. God, he thinks he might be in love.

Jongin’s reaching his breaking point, noises growing in frequency and his eyes starting to flutter shut, so Sehun slows, lazily sinking his fingers in and out of the man under him, watching Jongin wander further and further from the edge.

“I told you to stop teasing.” The command isn’t as effective when punctured with a pout instead of a hard undertone, but it brings another smile to Sehun’s face as he slips his fingers out, making a squelsh as they pop out.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing.” Sehun concedes, grabbing a condom out the drawer. This may be the fastest he’s put on a condom so far, rolling it up and slicking himself up in record time. In the meantime, the demonic Jongin determined to ruin Sehun seemed to have returned as he reaches a hand down to his hole himself, effortlessly sliding three fingers in and out due to the mess Sehun’s made of him.

“You tell me to stop teasing, yet you’re the one here teasing me.” Sehun gives Jongin an annoyed look, ignoring how very much he likes it. “Didn’t you want me to fuck you?”

Jongin smiles, removing his fingers from himself with a sound that is too obscene, trailing his hands up his chest and effectively wiping the lube off his fingers before slipping it into his mouth, resting them directly on the curve of his lips, touching teeth. Sehun growls, rubbing his tip against Jongin’s entrance, feeling the way Jongin does a full-body shudder every time it moves up and down. And before Jongin could complain again about Sehun being a tease, as if Jongin isn’t a hundred times worse, Sehun sinks in slowly, feeling the warm heat that the plastic does nothing to migate.

“God, you’re still just so fucking tight,” Sehun groans once he’s completely bottomed out, Jongin’s hips against his. Jongin blushes slightly once more but does not cover his face this time, staring directly into Sehun’s eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“Just for you, darling.” Jongin purrs, rolling his hips with those brilliantly controlled dancer’s muscles. Sehun doesn’t bother stifling the moan, god, Jongin is so good at messing him up so.

“I’m going to move, alright?” Sehun pulls Jongin slightly closer, somehow still sinking in slightly deeper into Jongin.

“I love how you ask now but not earlier when you were teasing.” Jongin rocks his hips again, indicating that it absolutely okay. Well, Sehun’s not going to be outdone, and so he snaps his hips.

Perhaps if it was a different night, Sehun would be able to take his time, keep his thrusts even and slow, take apart Jongin over the course of a brilliant evening. But not tonight, after so much back and forth, so much teasing and tantalizing touches. Each time he looks down at Jongin he sees the red marks littered around his chest and his cock flushes, remembering the pain and pleasure mixed into one. His knees might still be slightly sore, and his lungs won’t be completely full until it’s over, but Sehun thinks he likes it. But that’s an idea for a different night, not this one so pent-up with energy and tension and everything floating around.

Sehun sets a pace slightly below punishing, wanting, no, needing to feel the fast grip of friction, finally out of patience. Jongin rocks back towards him in perfect time with his thrusts, even if he cries in sounds lesser than full words, no longer with the full ability to form coherent thought. Sehun doesn’t think he has the ability to do that either, words of encouragement and all that he wants to say to Jongin, about Jongin, losing themselves before they leave his brain and nowhere near his tongue.

Jongin is gorgeous, Jongin takes his cock so well, Jongin rocks into him at the perfect times, Jongin makes the most orgasm-inducing sounds, Jongin looks like a vision, he loves the way Jongin feels, he loves the thrum of Jongin’s muscles under his hands, Jongin is an angel, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin -

When Jongin finally comes with a cry of Sehun barely past his lips, there was no way Sehun was far behind, and it’s the final bit of tightness, the way that Jongin clenches around him so tight, desperate to draw all that he possibly can out of Sehun, it’s that that finally sends him over the edge.

Sehun pulls out of Jongin, still admiring the way his asshole gapes. He rolls the condom off, collapsing down next to Jongin, ignoring for just a moment the slick and sweat and stickiness covering them both.

“How was it?” He turns to his boyfriend, who just groans, but still reaches over to lace their fingers together.

“Bath. You don’t get to fuck me like that and make me lie in a puddle of my sweat and cum.” Jongin complains. Sehun rolls his eyes, finally taking note of his own aches and pains as well, even as a smile slips onto his face.

~~~  
“Okay, so what did you think?” Sehun asks again, now tightly cuddled next to his boyfriend of a few years, all warm and clean now. Aside from the clothes lying everywhere, there’s not much of mess anywhere, and the clothes can just stay on the floor for a bit longer. “How did you like the roleplay?’

Jongin wrinkles his nose, but unwrinkles it into a grin. “It’s pretty good. I’d do it again if you want.”

“Really?” Sehun can’t help the note of excitement that jumped into his voice, even if Jongin smiles at him for it. After all, he was the one who proposed trying out this roleplay kink, and from the last few things they did, Jongin didn’t really seem to like any of them.

“Yeah. I didn’t know you were so good at deepthroating, or that you had a bit of an asphyxiation kink.” Jongin smirks, turning the tables back onto Sehun. Sehun opens his mouth to sputter for words, but there aren’t even sounds he can try and reach for so he reluctantly closes it again.

“How did you find out?” Sehun settles on, watching Jongin’s smirk grow, turning into a proud smile.

“You had literally never looked so horny as when I was fucking your throat and slightly choking you.” Jongin points out, and Sehun nods. A fair point. “Plus, you were still short of breath and you insisted on kissing me more. I brushed against your dick during the kiss and you looked like you were going to cum in your pants.”

Huh. Wonder when that was, because Sehun doesn’t remember. “Fine. But it was nice seeing you get embarrassed over me saying you’re so tight.”

Jongin colours slightly once again, reaching a hand to gently swat at Sehun.

“Really! I’m pretty sure that I had just fucked you yesterday, but here you are, tighter than a virgin.” Sehun continues, having fun watching Jongin get more and more embarrassed. Jongin’s ass is one of the tighest ones Sehun’s ever had the pleasure to fuck, probably because of his strict excercise and dance regiment. If he was to try and finger Jongin now, he probably wouldn’t be able to sink a single finger in smoothly, despite it haven’t even been a full hour since pulling out.

“Next time, I’m fucking you.” Jongin complains, making to turn away in a huff, but not able to move with Sehun’s hand keep him in place.

“Sure.” Sehun doesn’t mind being the one fucked. Honestly, for a good few minutes, he had honestly thought that he would have ended up in that spot, against what they had previously arranged. “You’re also choosing the next kink we try, right?”

Jongin nods, probably running through a list of kinks they haven’t tried yet. They had started this after one of them, Sehun is pretty sure it was him, complianed about their sex being too vanilla and wanting to try more adventerous sex. So Wednesdays every other week became their kink trial night, and it’s had some pretty good successes and pretty bad failures. The thing they were supposed to be doing two weeks ago was just so bad that they ditched the plan and ended up clutching two warm mugs of hot chocolate as they sat in Sehun’s toasty car at midnight, watching the snowflakes fall and doing their best to forget about ever doing such a thing. Not the worst way to end a night.

“Yeah. But I’m not going to do something that’s going to involve so many of our friends, or tell them anything else about our sex lives.” Jongin frowns, tone playful even if the intention behind the words are very real and not so fun.

“Look, we didn’t have to meet in the bar that Minseok works at, but you insisted on doing it and asking him to pretend to not know us.” Sehun counters.

“I did it because I didn’t want to have to wait in a line to pick you up at a different bar. At least in Minseok-hyung’s bar we know that Wednesdays won’t have too many people around.” Jongin explains. It doesn’t really help the teasing, but the image of having to fight through a crowd of strangers Jongin’s too nice to shoo away just to talk to his own boyfriend, who’s pretending he’s single, suddenly makes Sehun a lot more agreeable.

“Also, why was he only targeting me with the drinks? Now the bartender’s going to look at me weird every time I order.” Sehun complains. Jongin snickers, and while Sehun is very wounded, he understands. If it was Junmyeon who heard Minseok say “Junmyeon over there wants to give you a Screaming Orgasm,” then Sehun probably would’ve found it very funny. Unfortunately, it was happening to him.

“I think he took pity on me for being the one to actually ask him to pretend to not know us.” Jongin shrugs, and Sehun nods. That does sound like a very Minseok thing to do.

“Did you only ask Minseok to pretend to not know us?” Sehun interrogates, trying to figure out a few things.

“Of course!”

“Then why was Baekhyun the singer at the bar? And I’m pretty sure that the “cab driver” that Minseok called for us was Jongdae with a wig speaking in dialect.”

“I don’t know. Maybe Minseok-hyung wanted to watch our shame and he told everyone else.” Jongin offers up as explanation. Sehun would also believe that, that also seems like a pretty Minseok thing to do. “And how did you know that it was Jongdae-hyung driving the car?”

“How did you not?” Sehun scoffs. “His wig looked so fake that I had to reconsider if I even wanted to get into the car with him driving.”

Jongin laughs, leaning more towards his embrace. “Either way, let’s not do this at that bar again.”

“Agreed.”

“I didn’t expect you to pull me in and invite me to eat cake though.” Jongin comments, and Sehun pouts.

“You were the one who wanted some chocolate mousse cake in the first place. I just made it.” Jongin had mentioned it in bed yesterday, conjuring up a list of things he wanted to eat, and somehow had gotten stuck on chocolate mousse cake. Sehun had some spare time while waiting for everyone else to finish their lunch break, so he snuck home and whipped it up, and even though it took three hours, he still got back before the people eating.

Jongin immediately backtracks, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. “I’m not complaining! Your cake tastes absolutely amazing, I just didn’t expect it. That or the fancy wine. You really went all out.”

“Just for you.” Sehun calms, watching a grin spread over Jongin’s lips like the brightest sun.

“I love you too, Hunnie.” Jongin smiles, curling further into Sehun.

“You’re lucky that you do. Why did you have to give me so many hickeys? I’m going to have to wear a turtleneck to cover all of this.” Sehun refers to the mess of red that is his neck and chest, but Jongin’s smile turns into a sneer, looking too proud of himself.

“You do look really good in turtlenecks.” Jongin offers up, a poor attempt at soothing the hurt. Sehun hates that it works.

“True.” Sehun slowly admits, and Jongin smiles, considering it a done deal.

“Next time, let’s do something that doesn’t require us going outside, like maybe putting whipped cream on me and you eating it off.”

“You want to do that?” Sehun didn’t think Jongin was into food porn like that, but he doesn’t think he’ll mind.

“It’s just a suggestion, not for certain.” Jongin quickly backtracks, not setting it firmly in stone. Oh, what other ideas does he possibly have?

“Fine.” Sehun finds that keeping his eyes open have somehow turned into a struggle, and decides that whatever Jongin thinks of can just be a decision for a different nights “Now can we sleep? You’re all fucked out but you don’t even act tired.”

“Fine then, let’s sleep.” Jongin pointedly ignores the last bit of Sehun’s sentence as he leans in closer to give Sehun a soft kiss. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It’s warm in Jongin’s arms, a little oasis away from the cold of the world, punctured by the slow breaths and the gentle humming of time passing around them. And as Sehun drifts off to sleep knowing that he’s loved, he also knows there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read and reply to comments, so please leave some


End file.
